Come Undone
by used romance
Summary: ON HIATUS Bella didn't know, and she never had to find out. Edward/Jacob
1. They Fight

**Author's Note: **This is something I came up with after watching _New_ _Moon --_ while I was angry, mind you, but I think it's pretty reasonable to start with this. Now, I've read all except _Breaking Dawn_, and it only follows the books until before Bella's mortality is put up for a vote.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ series or the song "Come Undone" (The Used).

**Warnings: **slash (m/m), violence, non-con, threesome

**Summary: **Bella didn't know, and she never had to find out. Edward/Jacob

**

* * *

**

**They Fight**

Bella didn't know.

And Bella never had to find out.

They made sure she never would.

The meetings only occurred when they were sure they would be alone; Edward's family would be hunting, shopping, working -- too busy to be keeping tabs on Edward, in other words. Jacob's pack would be equally busy, and Edward had found a way to actively disrupt the connection between Jacob and the others as long as they were together if he changed into his wolf form. Jacob would make sure not to be seen leaving the rez and Edward would leave his car in a conspicuous location and went to the forest on foot. They went as deep into the forest as they needed so even the nearest Cullen couldn't hear either of their screams.

How could they _not_ be so careful? It wasn't just about _her_ finding out; it would be dangerous if _anyone_ found out about these increasingly frequent meetings between Edward and Jacob.

It was a dangerous dance, and the more they practiced, the better they got, and the more they both thrived on the feel of each other:

… Edward's strong hands gripping Jacob…

… Jacob's sharp teeth biting down on Edward…

The heel of Edward's designer shoe connected with Jacob's snout as he twisted on his other foot, but the split second he was half-turned from the wolf Jacob's teeth tore at the flesh on the back of his leg, drawing enough blood and causing enough pain for Edward to stagger a few steps and fall forward on one knee.

He grabbed at the dirt beneath his right hand and when Jacob jumped at him in an attempt to pin him down, he moved slightly to the side and pressed the dirt to the wolf's eyes. He howled and shook his head trying to regain his vision, and the vampire used this time to deliver a blow sending Jacob flying over the forest floor and into a tree.

Before Jacob could recover, Edward had straddled him and held him down with one hand on his neck pressed hard onto the forest floor.

"Give up, mutt?" he whispered into the ear pressed against the wolf's skull.

With a soft whine, Jacob changed back and gasped, "Uncle!"

Finally relieved of the cold, stone-like vampire's weight, Jacob turned on his back, despite his current state of undress. He rubbed his eyes with his coarse knuckles to get the last of the dirt from his eyes and looked up with still-blurred vision when he felt Edward near him again with Jacob's abandoned shorts in his hand. He accepted it wordlessly and slid them on without looking back up.

They said nothing as they parted. Jacob just nodded at Edward, and Edward just frowned and headed off in the direction he came.

As long as these meetings went on, they could still be at each other's throats, but only long enough for their tensions to dissipate. As long as these meetings went on, they could be decent enough with each other in front of Bella, just like she needed them to be.

But as long as these meetings went on, Jacob would continue to feel disgusted with himself for how much he _lusted_ for the _leech,_ for how he fantasized about cold, hard hands, and for bringing himself off in the middle of the forest even with the bruises all over his body created by those same hands and the scent of the vampire still _stinking_ and fresh and overpowering the scent of the nature surrounding him.

Edward would continue to be guilt-ridden as he hid just a few feet from the boy behind one of the many large trees, listening to his moans and smelling the heady scent of his arousal and watching as much as he dared without being seen by those cunning eyes even with the small phone in his pocket vibrating as Bella called him, wondering where he could be when he said he'd pick her up by then.

Whether they liked it or not, these secret sessions meant simply to douse the animosity between them, if just for a few days, gave them a bond unlike that shared by Edward and Bella, or Bella and Jacob. This was not pure love, and it was knocked down a few notches from what used to be simple hate; and yet it was still a frighteningly powerful passion neither could understand because it was neither pure nor simple.

Jacob was sure Edward didn't know.

Edward thought Jacob never had to find out.

And fuck if they knew how to change things.


	2. They Kiss

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and even those silent readers who added the story to their alerts/favorites. I'm glad to know there's somone besides myself who wants to know how this will unfold. I actually wrote the past part through texts to myself. XD

Oh, and there's some Emmett/Edward mentions, so beware!

Without further ado...

* * *

**They Kiss**

Renée was sick.

Bella left Forks for Jacksonville yesterday.

She'd be gone only a few days, she had promised.

Edward had lost her scent after he kissed her off, her body looking insignificant in the crowd boarding the plane. His clothes had stopped smelling like her the next day. He began to forget how her lips tasted the day after that. Only Emmett had really understood just how addictive she was, and Edward knew he didn't have to explain to the larger vampire why he was going to Bella's house when she wasn't there; he just raised an eyebrow knowingly and nodded.

_Just get back before anyone else does._

Emmett, whose form took up a large amount of couch space, hadn't even looked away from the TV. Everything about him was large -- his hands, his smile, and his head, when anyone fed his ego -- and he was altogether imposing, yet…

_I've missed you, you know._

Edward had almost been through the door when he heard the almost shy, unspoken confession. He hesitated, then turned back towards the man in the couch. He stood beside him and extended his hand to brush against his prominent jaw, but Emmett swiftly shot his own hand up from its resting place on his lap and grabbed the thin wrist.

_And I know you've missed me. _

And Emmett turned and pressed his lips to Edward's knuckle, the gentility of the gesture more characteristic of the latter and making the corners of Edward's mouth twitch.

"So go, get your fix, and hurry the fuck back," commanded Emmett, that predatory gleam in his eye that shone every hunting trip, or when Rosalie flirted with him…

… Or when she wasn't around, and no one was looking at either of them, and he was feeling particularly _restless_.

Edward grinned all the way to Bella's house. He could remember every detail about the last time he'd been with Emmett, from the color of the sheets to the exact minute he had to leave Emmett's bed.

Since Bella, though, his mind was kept solely on _her_.

He supposed Emmett was right. They weren't as close as they used to be, and he could certainly use this time with her gone to --

Edward stopped when he sensed another being in the house when it should have been empty.

_Wonder what's in the fridge._

His nostrils flared when the stench of the dog assaulted him; his body tensed when he heard just which dog it was.

He jumped up into the recently opened window (apparently, the dog had taken to Edward's method of entrance) and before Jacob could turn around from his place hear the door, the vampire snapped, "What are you doing here?"

_I knew you'd show up here sometime. _

Like all whose minds were open to Edward, Jacob's thoughts revealed what the outward surprised expression and defensive stance hid.

"I could ask the same question, bloodsucker," Jacob spat with malice annulled by the desperate, uncontrolled thoughts.

_I wasn't sure you'd show up in the forest this week, with her gone._

_I needed to see you._

_I've already forgotten how your hands felt. _

_I needed to _feel_ you. _

_And your fucking _stench…

_It went away too soon. _

And all this passed from one mind to the other within Edward's first step away from the window.

Of course, Jacob knew what Edward's ability was; at the moment, he simply wasn't entirely aware of it. He was too focused on keeping his face perfectly composed into that ugly sneer and focusing on the way Edward practically prowled toward him. They couldn't fight here, not in Bella's room. They never fought outside of the forest, that wasn't how their system worked.

Then, having Edward cup Jacob's cheek wasn't how it worked either.

And what was he doing, staring at Jacob with that look in his eyes? As if he _knew_ --

_Oh fuck_.

And when Edward chuckled, still staring into Jacob's eyes much too close to his face, the wolf wasn't sure the what exactly he was laughing at. He couldn't concentrate on figuring it out; Jacob could see all the different browns making up his iris, from the darker ring near the whites to the lighter shades at the pupil. He could swear those eyes really were like amber and honey. He was never able to really look at them when they were in the forest.

Then Edward grinned, drawing Jacob's rebellious attention to those lips that hid the dangerous, venomous teeth.

"Aren't you going to push me away?"

Jacob's brows came together in a ghost of annoyance and his hands raised as if to offer the expected resistance, but when he placed them on the vampires arms, he left them there and looked down at him questioningly.

Edward almost laughed again at the boy's uncertainty -- for though he had the physique of a man, he was still only a teenager, an inexperienced, fumbling, hormonal teenager.

Which is not to say Edward was completely in control, either, not with the memories of Emmett still lurking in the back of his mind, the knowledge that the mutt wanted _him_ to the extent that he pleasured himself to thoughts of _him_, a fucking _vampire _--

And the scent of Bella was just _everywhere_ in this room!

Edward pushed him back against the wall and grabbed his head, pulling him down so their lips could meet

Jacob's knees gave when he felt a tongue stoke his lips and the height difference became that much less notable - and in the process, his hips lifted from the wall. Thoughtlessly, Edward pushed his own hips forward. Both gasped at the pleasure the contact produced, and together they plunged into the chaos of lost identities and enmities. This had nothing to do with a mutt and a bloodsucker; this was solely a series of physical reactions.

The kiss was messy, the groping hands greedy, the rubs frantic - but when he heard Jacob let out a soft moan, Edward pulled back and seemed to come to his senses. The revulsion seeped into him slowly, as slowly as the dusk brings the dark, and soon that was the only thing on Edward's face.

It's funny how soon one can lose all his bearings when the darkness falls: Jacob partially registered the look, like eyes not fully adjusting to the loss of light, and frowned in confusion.

"Get out," Edward ordered, as if this were _his _room and _his _house. Stupidly and without question, Jacob obeyed -- not even a protest that _he_ hadn't initiated the kiss -- with the same look as a man groping about himself to find his way blindly -- uncertainly and slightly wary at not fully knowing what was happening. He didn't make a clean jump out the window and hurt his foot landing, but he didn't stop on his way from the house.

Jacob couldn't, wouldn't phase in this state of mind. What just happened, and why hadn't he wanted it to stop? Maybe the long walk and fresh air would do him some --

_What the Hell is _wrong_ with me?_

Edward heard the hurt and confused thoughts from the wolf but ignored it. He couldn't be bothered with that. He wiped his mouth roughly -- the disgusting taste couldn't be rid of this way.

If he went home to Emmett, would he mind that Edward stunk of dog? Would he care that he tasted of it, too? Edward knew the only way to get rid of those things fast, but hoped Emmett would still be willing...

... But he realized that he only wanted the fucking _werewolf. _

And he_ could _have him, couldn't he? Just for a while, until this unreasonable desire of his was sated... And he didn't think he'd ever get another oppurtunity like this.

Bella would only be gone a few days, after all.


	3. They Plan

**Author's Note: **I never intended for this to take so long, but here it is, a few days late to be a Christmas present, but it's a gift to you readers nonetheless!

**

* * *

**

**They Plan**

Edward trusted Emmett.

He knew he could trust Emmett to understand him.

That was why, of all of his family, he had made Emmett his confidant. Even after he was cleansed of the taste of dog (if not the memory of the perfectly tantalizing feel of their bodies pressed together) he realized what he really needed was to share his sullied conscience with someone.

And as if Emmett shared his gift of sensitivity, the larger vampire asked without prompt, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Edward tried to think of a way to phrase his thoughts. The problem was, he could hardly understand them in their yet unspoken form. Even if it seemed that Emmett could truly read him, it was impossible, an irrational hope.

"I'm not sure how," he finally admitted. Emmett had laid beside him quietly, not his usual impatient self. The weight of the words were obvious to him: he heard the guilt Edward felt, the frustration of being unable to communicate his thoughts aptly, the need for a purging confession.

"Maybe you could start with why you stunk like a wolf," Emmett prodded.

Even though Emmett had quickly taken Edward up to his room, the stench had not gone unnoticed - as consumed with desire as he was wont to be. He had not brought it up then; they were much too impatient for words. And now, without any effort at all, he had already pegged Edward's greatest issue.

"I'm not sure you want to know." This was as much honesty as it was stalling. He knew Emmett liked the wolves well enough, but he was sure the man would flip at the admission of their physical encounter - but he desperately wanted to tell him anyway, just to see that perfectly expected reaction, to be vehemently reminded of what Edward knew, what he hated about those beasts.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a tease," he murmured playfully, but the hand stroking Edward's arm was reassuring.

_I know you kissed him. You did taste like him, after all._

"There's more."

Emmett raised himself on his elbow to look down at Edward with wide eyes.

"Oh Hell- you didn't-"

"God no," Edward said quickly. "It was a momentary lapse of judgment... I seem to be having a lot of those."

"Dude, you can't be cryptic at a time like this. Not everyone has your powers of peeping."

After a short laugh, Edward again began to contemplate how to tell Emmett, and what. Some of the thoughts bothering him were not his own, after all, and it was not his place to share them.

And those meetings which started all this trouble. No one knew about the meetings. It was almost sacred in its ritualistic quality and secrecy. Could he share that private mutual brutality with Emmett? Could he possibly breach that unofficial oath of silence?

He looked up at Emmett's warm, brown eyes, large and curious, with just a hint of laughter. This was someone he loved; this was someone he trusted. This was someone who cared for him unconditionally, who understood his desires better than anyone.

"He and I have been fighting in the forest," he began.

He heard Emmett's indignation - _Damn, why do you get to have all the fun?_ - but was pleased when Emmett just nodded encouragingly, without interrupting.

"It started off as a way to blow off steam... but he started to develop these desires for me even as we fought tooth and nail."

_Maybe he's into that- I mean, go on._

"And I don't know what it is about him - maybe it's just that he still smells like Bella under that wolf stench or something," that "something" being the fact that Edward he seen him naked hundreds of times by then, and the boy's body was nothing to sneer at; or the fact that after their fights, Jacob would touch himself without hesitation or restraint, so much like when he fought, and Edward found it hard to keep from touching himself in sync with the boy's strokes; or the fact that the smell of Jacob's lust was almost as irresistible as Bella's blood, "but I've started to feel similar things for him."

"To the point where you kissed him." There was no judgment in his voice. It was only a clarification, as Emmett, sweet, honest Emmett, just wanted to help his brother as best as he could.

"I... Yeah."

Edward lied. He could not admit that strange truth: He hadn't thought about his own desires when he kissed the wolf, he realized. It was giving into Jacob's, it was catering to the wild, desperate thoughts he had when he saw Edward. It was a daring blow that he hoped Jacob to reciprocate as he always did in their fights.

_So basically, you want him. _

"Putting it bluntly, yeah."

_You're feeling like shit thinking about Bella, aren't you?_

"You felt guilty when you and I started this, too."

"Yeah, so I understand completely. The difference is, I love Rose, and I love you - in another way. You don't love him, do you?"

Without hesitation, he said, "No, of course not."

"Then you're in a better position, I say. Just fuck him - you both want it, there'll be no strings attached. And when Bella comes home, you can get back to fighting."

There were so many things wrong with that idea - only Edward couldn't immediately think of one. But at the thought of being able to feel that body against his again, hot and eager, Edward flushed his hesitation away.

Suddenly, Emmett began scheming. Unconsciously, quite haphazardly, too, but the very images Edward tried to banish from his mind were pressed into his conscious by his lascivious bedmate; memories of watching Edward with his head thrown back morphed into tanned limbs, muscular and straining as they did when Jacob was furious.

Then, directed to Edward, _You win most of the time, don't you? _

Before Edward could confirm that, his mind was filled with reasoning that was not his own, but it was such an appealing idea - and if there was any chance for Edward to get his hands on Jacob the way he wanted, this was it.

In one last-ditch attempt to salvage his conscience, he said, "I don't know if he'll be so willing… This might not work."

Emmett grinned that carefree grin at him, eager to put his plan into action.

_Trust me, Edward._

Edward trusted no one as much as he trusted Emmett.


	4. They Wager

**Author's Note: **I realized I love Emmett. He's like everybody's best friend.

* * *

**They Wager**

Jacob waited in the forest.

Edward knew he was there.

He also knew that any time now, Jacob would give up and head back to the reserve. And Edward knew it would be best to let him go, forget the Plan, go back to their not-so-subtly tense relationship from before their regular rendezvous.

So of course he stepped into the clearing.

Jacob opened his eyes and looked up at the vampire. He had been sitting at the base of a tree, tired of pacing the area for the past few hours. He tried and failed to keep his face blank, a skill Edward had perfected and implemented as Jacob noticed Emmett a few paces behind Edward.

_Why the fuck did he bring the big one?_

…_Oh hell, he's gonna kick my ass for kissing him. _

_It's better than having Bella find out._

_Or anyone, for that matter. _

_But he's almost as big as me!_

Jacob moved until his back hit the tree, which jarred him into action; he lowered himself to a tense, crouched position, ready to spring, letting loose a growl at the idea that he was preparing to fight for his life.

Emmett, having no idea how unsettled he made Jacob, grinned and moved into his own position to strike - or tried to, until Edward held his shoulder and shook his head slightly. Sulkily standing upright again, he crossed his arms over his chest. _Fine. I'm waiting over there then. Call me when it's my turn._

"You can relax now," Edward offered as Emmett disappeared through the trees.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob blurted, still crouched in preparation for the fight he knew would happen, because sure, even if the big one was gone for now, the never met without fighting, except for that last time - ooh, that _was_ nice, even if now Jacob feared for his life -

"This isn't how it works," he said aloud, though Edward knew Jacob was referring to both his uncontrolled mental train and the situation at hand.

"I know it's not," Edward began patiently, keeping his voice even, his hands within the wolf's sight at all times, and, most importantly, keeping his distance. "I have a proposition to make."

Jacob began to straighten slowly, curiosity finally winning out. "What are you talking about?"

Edward turned away from the boy, listening to the splashes created by Emmett swimming in the nearby lake. He had to be careful with his wording, he knew this when they left the house, but he could never think properly when he was around the wolf. He never had to. Fighting was a natural instinct for him, for a predator. This was different… he figured because, simply put, it was a form of manipulation.

He faced Jacob after a moment, long enough for the boy to raise an eyebrow expectantly. It didn't matter. Edward was cunning enough to get through this as easily as any of their fights.

"I was thinking, what if this - what we do - wasn't just about winning a fight. How about, from now on, the winner earns something from the loser."

Jacob snorted. "What, like betting? As if I need any of your money."

"No, not betting money," Edward said simply, waiting for the boy to start to figure it out on his own. "Nothing material. More like… favors."

Lucky for him, the wolf wasn't as slow as he usually seemed. His face flushed, his cock gave a small twitch, and Edward could hear the denial Jacob prepared to blurt, the promises he wanted to extract, the wagers he was already planning to make.

"But just like during the fights," Edward cut him off, "The only rule is that we stop when either of us says so."

He could hear the wolf's heartbeat quicken further.

He moved closer to Jacob, who was already so close to the tree behind him, he had no where else to go. He narrowed his eyes and held his ground as Edward leaned in slightly. "The winner gets anything within reason. No backing down. Can you handle that?"

Jacob gulped and stared down at Edward, his breath coming a little heavier than usual._ Yes, yes, yes- But what about-_

"And the other one?" Jacob said nodding towards the lake. "Does he know about-?"

"He does." Edward saw his shoulders tighten slightly at the response, but the relaxed just as quickly.

"Why's he here?"

He cocked his head and replied readily. "Just to make sure things stay fair."

"Right…"

Edward smirked at the dubious expression on Jacob's face. "Are you backing out?" he asked as he straightened again, knowing the answer.

"Hell no. I just think you should get him out of the river to start refereeing, don't you?"

With a nod, Edward turned towards the break in the trees Emmett had disappeared through, listening as, behind him, Jacob shucked his shorts in preparation for his change. He forced himself not to look back, knowing that soon enough, he'd have that flesh under him - and he could do _anything - he - wanted._

He almost didn't notice that he reached the lake without the slightest sign of Emmett. Just before his shoes stepped into the wet bank, he heard the familiar stifled moan coming from, of all places, up a tree.

_You guys are so fucking hot, you have no idea, oh god, fuck yes - _and he was coming, dropping some of his seed into the flora below, just missing Edward.

"What are you doing?" he hissed lowly as the larger vampire tucked himself in leisurely, jumping to the ground with a satiated grin on his face.

They started walking back to the clearing even as he answered mentally, _What? I couldn't see you guys well enough from the ground, and, obviously I'm not getting any from him today, so I just took what I could get. You should really see yourself with him sometime. _

They reached Jacob before Edward could ponder on those words.

"Alright, you two," Emmett said easily, as if he was setting up a friendly competition between two friends, "How about for today, we start off easy? The first one to pin the other wins." His hands were open as he turned his head between Edward and Jacob, as if open to any arguments to those conditions. Getting none, he shrugged and put his hands in his pocket. "Cool."

Edward couldn't help giving him a quick look of fondness before tuning out everything but the low form of the wolf before him. They wasted no time; they were in their element now, with the thick trees surrounding them, trapping them together, and their growls and grunts spurring each other on fiercely. For every one of Edward's strikes, the wolf ebbed away like water and surged forward like fire at the next opening. And maybe it was thoughts of what was to come, or Emmett's proximity, or just shit luck, but Edward found himself pinned to the earth under the heaving wolf in what seemed like seconds, though the tears in his clothes and mud on his shoes begged to differ.

Jacob changed back over Edward and stayed there. It was strange, how Jacob didn't immediately roll off him as usual, but it was so good to feel him there, a heavy weight on him, hot and wanting though he only asked coolly, "Anything I want, right?"

Somewhere above them, Emmett answered, "The winnings can't be more intense than the fight."

Instead of scoffing and vocalizing the though, _What's that supposed to mean?_ he nodded and leaned his head closer to Edward.

_I want - like before - like that again. _

Edward only barely kept from rolling his eyes. He contemplated making Jacob say it aloud, even though the request was tangible enough in his mind, though pointedly lacking at the same time, but he wasn't so cruel, not when he wanted it as badly himself.

He pulled one arm free from Jacob's hold and reached the back of his neck, fingering the hair there for only a second before pulling the boy's head down so their lips could finally meet again. The result was instantaneous; in a mimicry of their fight, they immediately dove into each other, Jacob tilting his head to deepen the kiss (God, his _tongue_, was his this good with it last time?) and he _moaned _and moved even closer and Edward freeing his other hand to grab the sharp hip above his, tugging down so there could be another conjoint point - "_like before_" - but Emmett called out, "Okay, I think that's enough of a prize for that fight."

Edward was ready to snap at Emmett, ready to spare him a rough dismissal before continuing with the proceedings, but Jacob had already recoiled and stumbled away to get his shorts, so he just stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes as best he could as if he wasn't harder than he could ever remember being. He turned himself slightly away from Jacob (though he couldn't _not_ know what was going on) and looked at Emmett to see the man with his arms crossed, smiling in a way that revealed how he knew_ exactly_ what he stopped.

Hearing Jacob zip up, Edward almost turned to ask him, "Next week?" in his eagerness to get a repeat of today, but they had to keep this, just this one meaningless thing the same so they could pretend it was what it always was, a heated impersonal exchange.

But it didn't matter, because Jacob would always come back to this spot.

Edward would always know, and he would always come.


	5. They Share

**Author's Note: **Longest chapter so far and shortest production time. Woo hoo! Also, I love reviews, guys, don't be shy.

**Warnings**: If I hadn't put an M rating on this yet, I would for this.

* * *

**They Share**

Edward could be possessive.

That didn't mean he couldn't share.

The next time they were in the forest, for the first time, Edward was there before Jacob.

And as if things weren't fucked up enough, Emmett was waiting with him, trying, as he put it, "_to take off the edge._" That was what Jacob found them doing when he stepped into their forest clearing; Emmett pressing Edward against a tree, his hand moving in the other man's pants, groaning and thrusting against his slack-covered leg.

"What the hell are you-?"

Edward came when he smelled Jacob's arousal spike upon seeing them. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes, not wanting to see Jacob, who wasn't sure whether he should stay or go but unendingly curious - or jealous. The boy couldn't make up his mind.

"Sorry, we were just finishing up here. I didn't hear you," Emmett laughed, the lie rolling smoothly. Because of course he heard Jacob - they both heard the leaves and branches crunching under his feel miles away. That was when he shoved Edward into a tree and grinned with the thought, _May as well give him a show. And you're so tightly strung; don't want you jumping him just yet._

Now Edward rested lazily against the tree, heedless of Emmett wiping the residue ejaculate on his new slacks; he had never seen that bashful look on Jacob's face before, and he couldn't think of anything more fascinating. It seemed so out of place, the way the boy -_ the boy _now- turned his head away from Emmett tucking Edward away, his eyes resolutely lowered and his already dark cheeks flushed.

_Ididn'tseeanything - Were they really just-? Ididn'tseeanything - What were they thinking? - Ididn'tsee_anything_ - _

"Let's get started, shall we?" Emmett announced, stepping away from Edward and into the center of the clearing.

"Same rules as last time?"

Edward stepped forward and prepared to argue - that wasn't what they agreed on beforehand - but in his haste, he forgot about the werewolf just feet behind him.

He felt the claws on his back as the wolf pounced on him, and Edward briefly entertained the thought that maybe the wolf wanted not to tear through his flesh, just through his clothes, but it was a flash buried under the need to fight - to _win. _He ducked to let the wolf tumble in front of him, but before he could make a grab or aim a hit at him, Jacob whipped around, ready to defend.

But there was something wrong. Edward realized it as they moved - with every give and take, Jacob seemed to give less and less.

Watching from the sidelines, Emmett thought, _It's working. He's distracted._

Edward could have kissed Emmett for his idea - the dog's nose was undoubtedly over-sensitive to vampires, and when Emmett smeared his slacks, Edward didn't think of how it would affect Jacob. There was no way for the wolf to win a fight with his reflexes slower than usual, so soon, Edward had his foot on the furry neck, holding him down while he thrashed about.

"That looks like a win to me," Emmett called out.

Jacob huffed and muttered, "Get the hell off me."

Edward smirked at the way the boy sulked as he stood, tugging on his shorts as if in a resigned way, though Edward heard his eagerness: _He can make me do anything now. _Jacob had plenty ideas of what Edward could have in mind, each less and less tame. He waited until Jacob was dressed and was facing him, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed like he wasn't thrumming with excitement.

"So?"

With as much of a casual tone as he could inflect, he nodded at Emmett, "Kiss him."

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed and his crossed arms became a little more defensive. _Him? Are you shitting me? Fuck that, I'm not - I wanted you, dammit. _But when Edward gave no response, his eyes flickered over Emmett's form._ Wonder if he's as good. _

"You can say no," Edward offered. "But if you do, everything stops."

Jacob looked towards Emmett again, and the man winked at him. "I promise not to bite."

He rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Whatever, let's get this over with."

Emmett drew towards Jacob slowly, as if trying to keep him from running away, as if the wolf had any choice. He put his hands over the boy's shoulders lightly, brushing his thumbs over the boy's collarbone. Jacob shuddered slightly beneath him, staring Emmett in the eye even as the vampire only looked at where his hands lay.

Suddenly, the larger vampire shoved Jacob back into a tree. The wolf gasped, his eyes wide and startled - in other words, he reacted nothing like he would have if Edward had pulled that. Emmett grinned at him, and Jacob, that fucking wolf, gave a tentative smile back, taking a deep breath.

"Well?" he asked lightly.

Emmett snorted and watched Jacob for another moment - they could look at each other eye to eye without the height discrepancy Edward and Jacob shared. He pressed their lips together slowly, taking his time to deepen the kiss. When he thrust his tongue into Jacob's waiting mouth, he was mindless of the taste of wolf, only feeling around the hot mouth as if he had never experienced such a thing before.

Edward clutched his cock though his slacks. He wondered if this was what Emmett saw before, because he couldn't think of anything better than watching the two muscular forms pressing against each other rhythmically. They were clutching at each other, running hands along the other's arms, sides, reaching to grope behind, but then Emmett grabbed Jacob's hands and pinned those wrists above the wolf's head.

"Emmett, that's enough," Edward said sharply. Jacob, that stinking _beast_, was preparing to phase at the perceived threat when his hands were bound. He didn't think the boy even realized he was so close to losing control. He had no doubt that Emmett could hold his own against the wolf, but he wasn't prepared to let things get that far.

Of course the animal had to ruin things, he thought angrily as the two parted.

"What a spoilsport, huh?" Emmett whispered conspiratorially. He glanced down at Jacob's crotch, and Edward only had a second's foresight before the larger vampire said aloud to him, "You know, brother, I think it's only fair if you jerk him off. He's the only one of us who hasn't come yet."

Jacob swelled under the layer of denim.

"I- um, I don't-I didn't win."

"Let me," Edward said softly. He voice was measured, gentle and persuasive, not letting either of the other two know how _desperately_ he wanted to touch Jacob when he was like this, flushed and wide-eyed and -

- on his knees on the forest floor, his hand moving roughly on his own flesh -

_Weeks_, he had spent _weeks_ watching Jacob bring himself off like that; he was always just beyond the boy's perception, close enough to see and smell but that was all.

"Emmett's right. It's only fair."

_Yeah, you need to get some of that, too. _

Edward stepped up to the wolf, who was still leaning against the tree as if he couldn't stand on his own - which was probably true. He put his hands on the waist of the shorts.

"You can say no," he reminded the boy.

Jacob shook his head fervently and pulled the shorts away. Edward wrapped his hand around Jacob, as he had always seen the boy do himself. Jacob didn't realize the exact replication of his method at first, not when Edward rubbed his palm on the tip, not when he massaged the wolf's sac - no, not until he sensed the powerful orgasm building, and he stroked the boy's perineum with the hand fondling his balls.

_Oh yeah, oh- How does he know-?_

"How do you think?" Edward whispered recklessly, fully of the heady scent of the wolf's arousal. "I've watched you _every time_."

Jacob gave a small cry and tossed his head back, coming harder than he ever let himself when he was in the forest, but with the same thoughts - no, with those old fantasies _realized, _with Edward's cool touch and rough grip. It slid on Edward's hand, searing him and marking him.

When Jacob he finally caught his breath, Edward's hands were on his hips and his shorts were around his thighs.

"I think we're all even now," Emmett said from a few paces behind Edward. Jacob remembered himself hearing the other man, and he lowered his head to button his shorts.

Edward caught the stray thought,_ Way better than I imagined_, as he cleaned himself off with a handkerchief. He smiled to himself before he looked up to see Jacob considering him and Emmett.

"What's this gonna be? I mean-" _Doesn't it scare you? _

Edward heard the confusion and the guilt and he shared it, but this was proving even more enjoyable than he had hoped; he was too selfish to let this end to spare Jacob - and himself - a few conflicting emotions.

"It's just a game," he said with a shrug and an indifference which was beyond him at that moment.

_Then let me play next time_, he heard Emmett, who watched Jacob walk away hungrily after getting his first taste of wolf.

So Edward had agreed to share.

That didn't mean he had to like it.


End file.
